Between Ancient Lemuria and Atlantic
by Acetaminophen Kwon
Summary: Kai mencium Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta di sore hari, kemudian mengasari Baekhyun di ranjang pada malam harinya. Kedatangan Sang Bijaksana cantik yang baru selesai meditasi, memberi petunjuk kepada Kyungsoo -bagaimana masa depan cintanya dan Kai kelak. SciFict! GS! KaiSoo, KaiBaek, SuLay. Warn NC!
1. Chapter 1 : Frozen Antartic

**Notes** :

Aloha semua pembaca, pemfavorit, pemfollow dan pereview tercinta! #kecupbasah

Karena gue termasuk seseorang yang sangat suka mempelajari hal-hal super rumit yang ga akan ada dalam kehidupan gue sehari-hari (?), gue memutuskan untuk membagi hasil belajar gue dalam bentuk FF.

Dan kali ini, tema yang gue pilih adalah, _**Peradaban Maju di Masa Lalu**__ (prok prok)_

Bisa dibayangkan?

Bagaimana serunya Kyungsoo jadi cewek super pinter yang ga banyak omong dan cinta damai sementara Kai jadi cowok tegas nan jantan yang demen perang?

Gue mohon dukungannya buat FF ini ya! _(senyum lima jari)_

.

.

.

"_Perbedaan ideologi, adalah perintang cinta yang sangat keji."_

.

.

.

Lemuria. Hamparan luas nan rindang berhiaskan keindahan botani murni. Peradaban yang pertama tercipta di permukaan bumi ini terdiri atas sekumpulan manusia cinta damai dengan intelegensi sekaligus kecerdasan spiritual yang tinggi. Karena itulah, para Lemurian _(julukan untuk penduduk Benua Lemuria)_ disebut juga sebagai manusia-manusia maju.

Di sinilah, kisah cinta terlarang sepasang manusia pertama di bumi, terjadi.

"Kau belajar dengan rajin sekali, Kyungsoo-ya." Gadis berambut hitam sebahu mendudukkan tubuh sintalnya di sebelah sahabat wanitanya.

Mereka berdua tampak begitu mempesona dalam balutan seragam sekolah berjas hitam yang roknya sepanjang mata kaki. Meski dari depan telihat begitu sopan, namun rok panjang itu memiliki belahan yang tinggi di bagian belakang sehingga kaki para gadis yang memakainya akan terlihat seksi.

"Bahkan jam istirahat saja, masih kau manfaatkan untuk membaca."

Tersenyum kecil, Kyungsoo meletakkan _Kristal Baca_ kesayangannya di atas meja lalu menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Perangkat tembus pandang berbentuk kotak yang bisa menyimpan, mengunduh sekaligus menampilkan literatur data dan bacaan dari seluruh dunia itu pun mengunci dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan_ screensaver _berupa foto Kyungsoo bersama seorang pemuda yang segera dapat menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Siapa dia?" Mata indah berukuran besar milik Luhan mengerjap penasaran seperti anak Rusa.

"Apa salahnya membaca, Eonnie? Bukankah kita harus menabung nilai pengetahuan sebanyak mungkin, jika mengingat Laporan Hasil Pembelajaran kita akan di kirimkan kepada semua orangtua satu minggu lagi." Kyungsoo menyeruput segelas jus buah yang sejak tadi berdiam di atas mejanya.

"Oh iya, terimakasih telah mengingatkan!" Luhan menepuk dahinya dengan lucu, rasa penasarannya akan pemuda di dalam foto tadi lenyap seketika. "Aku juga harus menambah nilai, kurasa. Kunjunganku ke Antartika kemarin adalah penyebab utama atas kosongnya nilai-nilaiku untuk mata pelajaran Bisnis dan Perdagangan."

Sebagai siswa SMU Lemur yang aktif, beberapa hari lalu Luhan dengan semangat mengikuti rombongan kemanusiaan Lemurian menuju Antartika. Benua yang sangat jauh dari Lemuria itu tengah dilanda musibah akibat penyerangan militer yang baru-baru ini dilancarkan oleh para Atlantean.

"Peradaban yang baru muncul dan berkembang pesat itu memang pembuat masalah!" Luhan menggigit roti isi keju kesukaannya seraya memberengut kesal. "Kau harus tahu kerusakan macam apa yang telah mereka timbulkan di Antartika, Kyung! Benua hijau nan permai itu berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Hanya ada es beku di seluruh wilayahnya. Dan bahkan, beruang-beruang cokelat lucu yang biasanya makan di semak berry, kini harus berjuang hidup mati-matian dengan menahan hawa dingin hingga bulu mereka berevolusi menjadi putih. Ya Tuhan, semoga kau memberikan keajaiban bagi Antartika dan semua yang makhluk ada di dalamnya..."

"_Amin_." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan penuh rasa iba. "Sayang sekali kemarin aku tidak dapat mengikuti kunjungan ke sana. Ternyata, separah itu?"

"Hum!" Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Entah senjata iblis macam apa yang telah digunakan oleh para Atlantean itu, hingga dapat merubah wilayah seluas Antartika menjadi kulkas pribadi."

"Menurut penelitian yang kulakukan bersama para Profesor yang kemarin juga mengunjungi Antartika, itu bukanlah senjata iblis."

Suara lembut nan merdu seorang pemuda membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan refleks menolehkan kepala. Ternyata, si Ketua Kelas Kim Suho sedang bergabung dalam obrolan hangat mereka.

"Oh, hai Suho. _Semoga kebaikan selalu menyertaimu_!" Kyungsoo dan Luhan menunduk sejenak dengan mata terpejam saat mengucapkan salam khas Lemurian.

"_Semoga kebaikan juga selalu menyertai kalian_. Bolehkah aku bergabung? Pembicaraan kalian nampaknya cukup menarik. Dan sebagai pemimpin kelas, aku merasa berhak meluruskan rasa ingin tahu kalian tentang Tragedi Antartika yang terjadi pada saudara jauh kita." Senyum malaikat dan cara bicara Suho yang lembut sekaligus tegas membuat dua gadis di depannya membatin, betapa sempurnanya dia sebagai pemimpin.

"Jadi, menurut penelitian yang kulakukan bersama para Profesor yang kemarin juga mengunjungi Antartika, sebelum menyerang, para Atlantean terlebih dulu memasukkan butir-butir atom pembeku ke dalam setiap sumber mata air di Antartika. Selain itu, mereka juga melepaskan zat kimia ke udara hingga atmosfer di wilayah Antartika menebal. Dengan demikian, dalam beberapa tahun saja seluruh Antartika sudah berubah menjadi padang es." Jari telunjuk Suho menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang melorot.

Dari samping, Kyungsoo membulatkan mulut dengan lucu mengetahui semua penjelasan Suho ternyata tertulis di kacamata pemuda itu. Kecerdasan Lemurian memang luar biasa, sehingga dapat mengaplikasikan teknologi penyimpanan informasi di dalam lensa kacamata bening yang nampak begitu biasa.

Ini adalah ciri khas para Lemurian –mereka memiliki pengetahuan setinggi pohon namun perilakunya tetap merunduk seperti padi. Barang-barang mewah dari kristal atau emas hanya akan membuat Lemurian merasa sungkan dan tidak nyaman. Sehingga, mereka selalu menciptakan benda yang tampilannya sederhana, namun sebenarnya memiliki kecanggihan luar biasa.

"Untuk apa mereka membekukan Antartika sebelum menyerangnya?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Antartika adalah benua dengan populasi binatang terbanyak di bumi, sehingga Atlantean mengincar beberapa jenis binatang yang ada di sana untuk benua mereka sendiri. Daripada menggunakan obat bius yang bisa mempengaruhi sistem metabolisme tubuh para hewan, para Atlantean memutuskan untuk membekukan mereka dan memindahkannya ke Atlantis." Jelas Suho panjang lebar. "Buktinya, setelah diperiksa, jumlah binatang di Antartika berkurang sampai delapan puluh tujuh persen."

"Ini benar-benar kejahatan _genosida_!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat –_sesungguhnya dia tidak biasa marah namun baginya, tingkah para Atlantean ini sangat keterlaluan!_ "Mereka seharusnya menggunakan cara baik-baik! Kalau menggunakan senjata masal seperti ini, para manusia dan binatang yang tidak diperlukan oleh Atlantean kan jadi ikut menanggung penderitaan."

Seraya mengangguk, sepasang mata bulat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menitikan cairan kesedihan. Membayangkan wilayah daratan seluas Antartika dibekukan hanya demi dikuras sumber daya alamnya, membuat dia sangat merasa bersalah.

Karena, kekasih Kyungsoo adalah seorang Atlantean _(penduduk Atlantis)._

Bukan hanya Atlantean biasa, melainkan seorang pemimpin pasukan militer yang baru saja menyerbu Antartika dan menjadikannya gurun es.

Secara langsung, pemuda tampan nan garang itu bertanggung jawab atas lenyapnya lebih dari delapan puluh tujuh persen hewan tak berdosa, bekunya benua Antartika dan menderitanya para Antartikan yang tersisa karena hawa dingin mematikan.

Astaga, parah sekali.

Untungnya, Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya ini membina hubungan secara diam-diam, atau sinonimnya _backstreet_. Kalau sampai Lemurian lain tahu jika dirinya berpacaran dengan bangsa perusak kedamaian semacam Atlantis, bisa tamat riwayat Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, tenanglah." Suho mengacak rambut indah Luhan. "Setidaknya, Lemurian kan sudah berusaha membantu Antartikan dan sedikit binatang yang tersisa di sana. Serum hemoglobin, pil nutrisi dan obat-obatan yang telah kita berikan kemarin pasti berguna. Daripada mengutuk, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mendoakan yang terbaik bagi kedua bangsa itu?"

"Ide bagus, Suho-oppa. Ayo!" Kyungsoo segera mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum –palsu.

"Aku hanya akan mendoakan Antartikan, Demi Langit! Untuk apa mendoakan hal baik bagi bangsa seburuk Atlantean?" Luhan tersenyum kecut dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Eonnie, nilai sikap perbuatanmu bisa menurun jika kau terus mengutuk begini. Kamera pengamat ada di mana-mana, dan aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas semua umpatanmu tadi." Kyungsoo mencoba meredakan emosi Luhan karena tidak tahan mendengar ras kekasihnya dihina.

"Oh, kenapa kau baru mengingatkan sekarang, Kyung?!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Setelah menyetorkan semua pengetahuan yang dia dapat dari membaca sebentar saat istirahat tadi kepada guru Ilmu Pengetahuan Umum, Kyungsoo membawa _Kristal Baca_nya ke ruang kelas Perdagangan dan Bisnis. Ini merupakan mata pelajaran utama di seluruh SMU di benua Lemuria.

Pemerintahan Tunggal di Lemuria memang menerapkan sistem pendidikan perdagangan kepada semua pelajar yang berusia lima belas sampai dua puluh tahun. Selain mempelajari Teknologi Tinggi, Ilmu Alam dan Ilmu Rohani, para pelajar juga diwajibkan mempelajari seputar Bisnis dan Perdagangan –_yang merupakan profesi mayoritas di Lemuria, dengan tingkat kesejahteraan hidup mencapai seratus persen._

Pola pengajaran dengan materi inti seperti ini, merupakan kunci kesuksesan bagi Lemurian. Para orangtua dapat mencukupi kebutuhan anaknya dengan mudah, sementara para anak dapat melaksanakan kewajibannya tanpa merasa tertekan.

Melalui kelas Perdagangan dan Bisnis selama dua jam, bel istirahat kedua pun berbunyi. Kyungsoo segera mengunci _Kristal Baca_nya, menyimpannya di dalam loker dan berpamitan pada Luhan untuk pergi keluar.

"Mau ke mana? Kau tidak mau ikut aku ke Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika bersama Suho?" Luhan mengemasi perangkat elektroniknya dengan kuwalahan _(dia memang memiliki kebiasaan buruk yaitu membawa banyak barang tidak penting)._

"Maaf, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Lain kali saja aku ikut. Nanti, jangan lupa ceritakan apa saja yang sudah kau dapat kepadaku, ya!"

Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari kelas dan bersembunyi di belakang pintu. Memegangi _Arloji Teleportasi_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Kyungsoo menghirup napas dalam kemudian mengetikkan nama benua yang menjadi tujuan kepergiannya.

Atlantis.

Jari telunjuknya menekan tulisan itu selama tiga detik, dan dua detik berikutnya, sebuah cahaya terang melapisi seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Satu detik kemudian, tubuh gadis itu pun sudah lenyap –_berpindah ke Atlantis._

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Sekarang, Atlantis bukan lagi daratan membosankan tanpa mamalia berkaki empat."

Gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang tampak antusias melihat pergerakan seekor Panda melalui pagar pembatas dari kristal tembus pandang. Binatang gemuk bercorak hitam-putih itu tampak mengunyah batang bambu yang manis dengan lahapnya. "Bukan begitu, Kris-ge?"

"Benar sekali, _Honey_." Pemuda tinggi berambut pirang terang melangkah ke sebelah gadis itu, merangkulnya erat dan mencuri ciuman menggigit di bibir ranum kekasihnya. "Aku baru tahu, jika seorang gadis bermata Panda mengamati seekor Panda, maka si gadislah yang lebih menggemaskan."

Tao menunduk karena rona merah tidak nyaman yang menghangatkan pipinya. Sementara Kris terkekeh puas, sebelum lanjut menarikan tangannya di sekujur titik sensitif tubuh sang kekasih.

"Astaga, kumohon segera cari kamar untuk _'begituan'_." Pemuda lain memasuki area sejoli ini seraya mengeluh. "Habitat Panda bukanlah tempat yang menggairahkan kan, Noona?"

"Yak, Kim Kai jangan berbicara kotor di dekat Naga Liar ini!" Tao melirik kekasihnya dengan ketus –_yang anehnya membuat gadis bertubuh indah ini tampak semakin cantik._ "Dia sangat mudah terangsang, kau tahu? Sensitif sekali."

"Tapi kan aku hanya akan mudah terangsang olehmu, _Honey_." Kris menaikkan bibirnya hingga menemukan telinga kanan Tao yang berhiaskan tiga tindik. Bibir lihainya pun segera bergerak lincah dan menggoda di _sana_.

"Ayolah, aku kemari bukan untuk menyaksikan Panda dan Naga bersetubuh." Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya di permukaan lembut sofa. Seragam tentara bercorak hijau yang dia pakai membuatnya tampak begitu garang dan jantan. "Aku ingin membicarakan tugas kenegaraan kita, Kris-hyung."

Melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Tao dengan tidak rela, Kai terkekeh pelan berkat ekspresi bosan Kris yang _(baginya)_ sangat lucu. Pemuda jenius yang masih berada dalam balutan jas laboratorium itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya sembari menghidupkan _Kristal Navigasi_ di atas meja.

_Kristal _tersebut menampilkan _hologram_ kenampakan seluruh bumi. Bulatan semesta itu berputar perlahan, dan Kai tersenyum samar saat melihat sebuah benua luas bertuliskan Lemuria –_yang merupakan tempat tinggal kekasihnya._

Ah, Kai jadi merindukan Kyungsoo.

'_**Sedang apa gadis dingin tapi manis itu? Apa dia makan dan belajar dengan baik? Tidakkah dia merindukanku, seperti diriku merindukannya?'**_

"Hentikan lamunanmu Kai, dan tolong konsentrasi pada Peta di depanmu." Kris memutar bola matanya penuh kebosanan.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian mengangguk patuh.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, baru-baru ini kita telah melakukan penyerangan ke Antartika melalui jalur dingin. Kenapa aku menyebutnya begitu? Karena kita melumpuhkan mereka dengan atom pendingin hingga benua itu kini menjadi gurun es. Keuntungan bagi kita, adalah keragaman hewani yang berhasil kita ambil dari Antartika untuk melengkapi koleksi bagi Atlantis."

Kai mengangguk paham, tatapan matanya atas benua Antartika begitu tajam penuh ambisi. Seperti Atlantean lainnya, dia memang memiliki semangat pertempuran yang sangat besar. Kemampuannya membela diri, ketegasannya memimpin pasukan, tak ayal membuat dia layak menyandang gelar sebagai Pemimpin Pasukan Militer Atlantis.

"Saat ini, kurasa kita harus berfokus untuk mengeksplorasi Antartika dulu. Benua itu teramat luas, dan jika digali lebih dalam lagi aku yakin kita akan bisa menemukan hal yang lebih berharga –selain para mamalia berkaki empat itu." Lanjut Kris sembari melirik kembaran Tao yang begitu gembul dan menggemaskan –Panda.

"Mengerti!"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa pergi. Jika ada instruksi baru dari Raja, aku akan langsung menghubungimu." Kris mematikan _Kristal Navigasi_nya, kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan menjabat tangan Kai.

Menggunakan jangka kakinya yang panjang dan cepat, Kai meninggalkan ruang kerja Kris segera. Sebelum mencapai bagian luar gedung, batinnya tiba-tiba mendapat sergapan _Telepati_ dari kekasihnya.

Sejujurnya, nilai Spiritual yang Kai miliki sebagai manusia sangatlah rendah _(secara, dia hobi perang dan menghancurkan negeri orang lain)._ Namun, cintanya yang terlampau besar membuat dia sanggup berkomunikasi secara batiniah dengan gadisnya.

Kekasih Kai adalah seorang gadis yang sangat baik hati, cerdas dan murni. Kepolosannya inilah yang membuat dia mahir berkirim telepati dengan orang lain. Termasuk, dengan kekasihnya yang bermoral _kurang._

'_**Kim Kai, aku sudah berada di bawah Air Terjun Lantis. Jika dalam enam puluh detik ke depan kau tidak kemari, aku akan kembali ke Lemuria.'**_

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Duduk di sisi Air Terjun yang terus bergerak dinamis hingga memercikkan riak air ke arahnya, Kyungsoo mengamati semua ciptaan alam ini dengan riang. Senyum manis di wajah cantiknya seakan tengah menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dia sangat menyukai suasana damai seperti ini.

Sangat berlawanan dengan kekasihnya, yang malah menyukai mengerikannya suasana perang.

"Dasar gadis galak."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat sebuah bibir hangat mengecup pipinya untuk beberapa saat. Menoleh ke samping, ternyata pemuda yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya telah datang.

"Dasar pemuda menyebalkan."

Kai tertawa renyah, mencubit ujung hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas sebelum memporak-porandakan rambut hitam gadis itu. Aroma harum nan manis yang menguar dari rambut Kyungsoo mengundang hidung Kai untuk mendekat dan membenamkan diri di sana.

"Shampoo apa yang kau pakai, Noona?" Tangan-tangan Kai masih senang mendekap kepala Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Hidungku sampai meleleh karenanya."

"Stroberi Mint." Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kai agar melepaskan dirinya.

Sembari merapikan rambut pendeknya yang berantakan, Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Gelengan polos Kai membuatnya makin semangat bercerita. "Karena, perpaduan Stroberi dan Mint akan menghasilkan aroma segar yang begitu manis, polos sekaligus menggoda."

"Sungguh?" Kai menatap kekasihnya dengan antusias. Tangannya diam-diam meraih tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Sungguh! Menurut penelitian yang sudah aku dan Luhan-eonnie lakukan, aroma Stroberi setara dengan _pheromon_, dan dapat meningkatkan keinginan untuk bercinta."

"Kalau begitu –" Kai memegangi tengkuk Kyungsoo, lalu menghembuskan napas di permukaan halus pipinya hingga gadis itu merona parah. " –dengan memakai Shampoo Stroberi Mint, kau bermaksud mengajakku bercinta?"

Kelenjar ludah Kyungsoo seakan mengering, karena dia mendadak kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Jantung di dalam rongga dadanya berdegup keras sementara tubuhnya melemas akibat sentuhan kecil yang sejak tadi Kai lakukan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" Kyungsoo mati-matian berusaha agar akal sehatnya tetap bekerja _(karena dia tidak mau melepas keperawanannya di sisi air terjun, itu tidak logis!)_.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku mencintaimu."

Kai terkejut setengah mati akibat ulah Kyungsoo yang _tiba-tiba lebih dulu_ mengecup bibirnya. Meski hanya kecupan polos, sentuhan kecil itu nyatanya berhasil membuat hasrat Kai bergejolak liar _(salahkan saja ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda!)._

"Karena aku mencintaimu, setiap hari aku jadi termotivasi untuk menjadi semakin baik. Aku hanya memakan sayuran agar bentuk tubuhku terjaga, belajar keras agar kelak dapat membuatmu bangga, serta selalu mempercantik diri dengan produk-produk alami buatan Lemurian." Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya pada rambut belakang Kai dengan gaya lugu.

Pengakuan jujur itu membuat Kai tersentuh. Memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, kali ini dia membiarkan perasaan yang membimbing pergerakannya melumat bibir gadisnya.

"Aku, lebih mencintaimu..."

Kewarasan Kyungsoo runtuh seketika. Kekhawatiran yang sedari tadi dia tahan mendadak bangkit lagi. Membuat dia harus menikmati cumbuan kekasihnya sembari merasakan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa.

Karena Kyungsoo sadar betul, jika cinta mereka, adalah cinta yang terlarang.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Continued When The Time's Coming ^^

Selamat hari Sabtu! Bagi yang punya pacar silahkan MalMing-an, bagi gue cukup MalMingKo aja hehe _(Malam Minggu Miko)_

Satu lagi bentuk kecintaan gue terhadap KaiSoo, menghasilkan FF ini. Gimana menurut kalian? Apa udah manis? Apa udah pahit? Santai, seiring waktu ini pasti bakal makin greget

Beberapa hal di dalam FF ini adalah fiktif, tapi ada juga beberapa yang fakta. Gue belajar seputar Peradaban Maju Masa Lalunya lewat _Gugel _(?), jadi kalo rancu ya udah gue tambahin fakta fiktif _(apa pula ini -_-)_.

Mungkin ada di antara kalian yang pernah _Gugelingan_ seputar Atlantis dan Lemuria? Ato cuma nonton Atlantis di filmnya Sponge Bob? Ga usah malu, gue juga nonton itu kok (?)

Tujuan gue mengangkat tema Peradaban Maju Masa Lalu adalah bukan cuma untuk menunjukkan ke kalian mengenai teknologi macam apa yang berhasil mereka buat. Melainkan juga, supaya kita semua bisa meneladani sifat baik dan buruk manusia yang ternyata dapat menyelamatkan atau malah mencelakai diri mereka sendiri _(bijak amat gue -_-)_

Kedepannya, bakal ada KrisTao sama SuLay moment _(secara, mereka udah nongol tadi)_. Dan Sehun, akan menjadi makhluk dingin pengganggu KaiSoo hoho.

Jadi, adakah yang minat untuk kelanjutan FF sekaligus pembelajaran ini?

Sincerely,

Acetaminophen Kwon

27 Des. 14

18.38


	2. Chapter 2 : Under the Waterfall

Notes : Gue ga bakalan pernah capek buat bilang makasih sama semua makhluk (?) yang udah membaca, mem-fave, mem-follow dan terutama, me-REVIEW FF ini #gunting pita

SARANGHAJA!

Udah pada penasaran sama kelanjutannya 'Cinta Terlarang' ala d'Virgin (coret) KaiSoo?

Silahkan disimak baik-baik ^^.

.

.

.

_"Cinta adalah keberanian. Karena, dia tidak takut menyatukan dua individu yang isi kepalanya saja sangat berbeda."_

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau sensitif sekali. Saat kita membicarakan seputar Antartika dan Atlantis tadi, dirimu adalah pihak yang paling bersemangat dalam mengutuk Peradaban Baru tersebut. Boleh kutahu sebabnya, Lu?" Suho bertanya pada gadis seimut Rusa di sebelahnya menggunakan nada bicara sopan nan bermartabat.

Sembari melangkah beriring dengan sahabat tampannya, Luhan memandangi langit Lemuria yang begitu indah dan anggun berhiaskan pancaran cahaya merah muda _Aurora_. Suhu udara sore ini enam puluh persen dingin dan empat puluh persen panas sehingga rasanya begitu sejuk menyegarkan. Angin yang berhembus bahkan juga terasa sangat menyenangkan karena membelai kulit dan rambutnya dengan lembut.

Sepasang muda-mudi yang masih memakai seragam SMU Lemur warna hitam dengan model panjang elegan ini tengah berada di taman depan gedung Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika. Bangunan ekstra luas tanpa tingkat berlapiskan cat putih yang memiliki empat pilar besar di bagian depannya itu baru diresmikan oleh pemerintah Kekaisaran agar para Professor Lemurian yang cerdas dan amat berperikemanusiaan dapat senantiasa memantau serta menjaga benua Antartika pasca penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Atlantean.

Karena Lemurian, adalah sekumpulan manusia maju yang memiliki hati semurni malaikat.

Tanpa mengharap imbalan atau sanjungan apapun, mereka rela memberi banyak bantuan ke Antartika. Baik berupa pengetahuan yang luas, teknologi mutakhir serta doa-doa tulus. Lemurian selalu berusaha keras demi menyelamatkan sisa-sisa kehidupan di Antartika tanpa sedikitpun menaruh dendam kepada para Atlantean.

Semua Lemurian, kecuali Luhan.

Karena gadis cantik itu, memiliki alasan sekuat fondasi bambu berlapis baja, untuk membenci setiap Atlantean yang bernapas di muka bumi ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, bahwa bangsa Militer bernama Atlantean itu telah tega membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah di Antartika hanya demi menguras sumber daya di alamnya." Hembusan napas berat menandakan betapa galaunya keadaan Luhan sekarang. "Dan sahabatku, adalah bagian dari orang-orang tak bersalah itu..."

"_Aku turut berduka atas kehilangan yang terjadi padamu._" Suho segera mengusapi punggung teman wanitanya dengan penuh kepedulian. "Kau harus tenang, Lu."

Gadis itu pun segera memejamkan mata dan mengatur napasnya sendiri, agar emosinya dapat segera terkendali.

"Aku tidak mau bersahabat dengan seorang gadis cantik yang pemarah." Suho menusukkan jemarinya di pipi tembam Luhan dengan jahil. "Jadi, jangan pernah marah! Mengerti?"

Luhan menatap Suho dengan berbinar, kemudian mengangguk lucu.

"Kau adalah Lemurian, Lu. Yang mengalir di dalam darahmu adalah gen perdamaian, bukan gen peperangan –_seperti yang dimiliki oleh semua Atlantean_. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk membenci sesuatu, meski hal itu bahkan telah menyakitimu. Mengerti lagi?" Sepertinya Suho memiliki bakat alamiah untuk menjalankan dua peran sekaligus ; sebagai teman yang pengertian dan guru yang perhatian.

Memberengut manis, Luhan kembali mengangguk patuh. Suho pun tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitamnya secara brutal.

Sementara gadis itu merapikan kembali tatanan rambut pendeknya yang anggun sekaligus manis, Suho baru menyadari jika Kyungsoo tidak sedang bersama mereka. Akhirnya, dia menanyakan kemana perginya gadis bermata bulat itu kepada Luhan.

"Dia sedang ada kencan. Pasti." Luhan memainkan helaian rambutnya menggunakan jari telunjuk dengan gaya polos yang terlalu menggemaskan.

"Oh, benar begitu?" Suho sedikit kaget, namun kemudian tertawa kecil. "Siapakah pemuda beruntung itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi tadi, aku melihat foto seorang pemuda di _Kristal Baca_ milik Kyungsoo. Ku kira, itulah kekasihnya."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita berhenti membicarakan orang lain dan langsung saja ke dalam." Suho menghentikan obrolan singkat mereka dan meraih tangan Luhan saat melewati _robot alumunium_ _Penjaga Pintu_ demi memasuki gedung Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika.

.

.

.

"Halo, apa kabar Professor? _Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai anda!_" Sapa Luhan ceria seraya tersenyum manis kepada Ayah Suho –_yang terlihat begitu dewasa, tampan dan cerdas dalam balutan jas laboratorium putih._

Kim Siwon membalas salam Luhan, kemudian mengacak rambut Suho sebagai tanda non-verbal bahwa dia sedang menunjukkan kasih sayang kepada putranya itu sebelum kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Layar _Kristal Pengamat_ berukuran satu kali tiga meter di hadapan Siwon menunjukkan wilayah darat dan laut di Antartika yang sudah beku menjadi es –_lengkap dengan koordinat dan laporan suhunya_. Tampaknya, Professor satu anak ini tengah sibuk memeriksa keadaan benua kulkas tersebut menggunakan kecanggihan teknologi.

"Ada apa kemari, anak-anak? Aku sedang sibuk, jika kalian ingin tahu."

"Maaf kalau kehadiran kami mengganggu, tapi bisakah kami melihat _'objek'_ terbaru yang kalian temukan dari benua Antartika pagi ini?" Suho menatap sang Ayah dan beberapa Professor lain dengan penuh permohonan _(astaga, bagaimana bisa wajah setampan malaikat itu bisa berubah jadi menggemaskan begini?!)_.

"Temuan yang mana, Suho-ya? Pinguin setinggi lima kaki?"

"Bukan, Professor Hyukjae." Suho memasang wajah datar tanpa minat pada seorang professor wanita yang sedang mencoba bergurau padanya. "Maksudku, adalah yang baru kalian temukan pagi ini. Aku mengetahuinya dari _telepati_ yang sepertinya _tak sengaja_ Ayah kirimkan, sehingga kalian tidak akan bisa membohongiku dengan kata _'tidak ada'_."

Semua Professor di tempat segera menghujani Siwon dengan tatapan yang seolah meminta penjelasan. Pria itu pun segera meminta maaf atas kesalahannya yang benar-benar di luar kendali. Karena Siwon dan Suho memiliki hati yang terlampau murni oleh kebaikan berkadar seratus persen, mereka pun dapat melakukan _telepati_ satu sama lain dengan terlalu mudah, cepat dan jelas.

"Oh, si _Yeti Tampan_?"

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk memberinya nama _Makhluk Dingin_, Lee Hyukjae." Bantah Siwon bersama tatapan datar pada rekan kerjanya yang 'agak' itu.

"Oh, jadi namanya _Makhluk Dingin_? Keren! Bolehkah kami melihatnya, Professor?" Luhan menatap Siwon penuh antusiasme menggemaskan hingga sang Professor luluh dengan mudahnya.

"Boleh. Silahkan masuk ke pintu berwarna biru, anak-anak! Tapi ingat, hanya lima menit kemudian cepat keluar dari sana. Mengerti?"

"Sangat mengerti. Terimakasih! _Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai anda!_" Luhan dan Suho membungkuk pada semua Professor di hadapan mereka, kemudian segera melangkah menuju si pintu biru.

.

.

.

Membuka pintu biru yang dimaksud oleh Ayahnya, Suho membeku seketika akibat serangan hawa dingin yang menyapa kulitnya dan langsung menusuk ke dalam tulangnya. Melihat dinding di sebelahnya, pemuda itu mendengus saat menemukan sebuah _termostat_ pengatur suhu ruangan yang menunjukkan angka negatif seratus derajat celsius.

Pantas saja Siwon menyuruh mereka agar tidak berlama-lama. Lebih dari lima menit di bawah paparan suhu ala Kutub seperti ini, manusia normal manapun pasti akan mati!

Setelah menghentikan keluhan kecil akibat gangguan suhu dingin, Suho dan Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka pada sebuah balok besar yang menjadi satu-satunya penghuni ruangan ini.

Suho membulatkan mata dan mulutnya akibat impuls kaget yang menerjang saraf _parasimpatis_nya. Sementara Luhan, malah memegangi area mulutnya yang membuka tercengang dengan mata Rusa yang sedih.

Di hadapan mereka, telah ada sebuah balok es super besar –_bahkan besarnya melebihi kulkas dua pintu_. Es beku itu sangat tebal dan warnanya putih. Namun, ada beberapa bagian yang mulai mencair sehingga terlihat sedikit bening _transparan_.

Dan dari bagian yang jernih itulah, tampak jelas sesosok tubuh tengah terjebak di dalam balok es tersebut.

Gendernya laki-laki. Tubuhnya berhabitus tinggi langsing namun tampak begitu perkasa bagai _Harimau Purba_, sementara rambut dan kulitnya putih pucat seperti _Albino_. Kedua matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya yang polos dari kain apapun sama sekali tak bergerak. Pemuda itu membeku, karena es balok yang sedang memeluk dirinya merupakan penjara dingin paling ekstrim yang dapat membekukan segala hal.

"S -Sehunnie?!" Luhan berusaha keras agar tidak menangis di sini. Alhasil, suaranya jadi bergetar dan parau seperti gagak lumpuh –begitu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Melangkah tanpa keraguan, dia berhasil menjadi sangat dekat dengan si balok es super dingin. Mengabaikan suhu menusuk yang sangat tidak nyaman serta kemungkinan seragam sekolahnya basah terkena embun es, Luhan menempelkan tubuhnya di permukaan balok es tersebut sembari menatap Sehun –_yang masih membeku di dalam balok es yang sama._

Kombinasi rasa rindu, terkejut, sedih, panik dan takut berhasil melelehkan air mata Luhan hingga saling berlomba untuk keluar dari mata indahnya. Keadaan sahabatnya yang sedemikian menghawatirkan ini membuat dia larut dalam kebingungan menyedihkan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membebaskan Sehun dari belenggu es penuh resiko berbahaya ini.

Sehingga, yang bisa Luhan lakukan sekarang, hanya mengusapi permukaan balok es itu. Seakan sentuhan lembutnya dapat dirasakan langsung oleh Sehun di dalam sana.

Suho akhirnya sadar dari rasa terkejut yang sempat mengaburkan akalnya. Memandangi Luhan dan pemuda di dalam balok es itu secara bergantian, dia pun segera menyadari sesuatu.

Bahwa Sehun, adalah sahabat yang tadi Luhan bicarakan. Sahabat yang gadis itu pikir sudah tewas akibat penyerbuan Atlantean ke Antartika.

Dan sekarang, dia ada di sini. Di dalam sebuah balok es penuh rangsang kedinginan, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun apakah nyawanya masih melekat di tubuhnya atau malah sudah pergi meninggalkannya dalam kematian.

"Sehunnie..." Luhan terisak pelan. Meski sembab dan memerah, mata Rusa yang bulat dan berbinar itu tetap terlihat cantik. "Bertahanlah. Karena aku percaya, jika saat ini kau hanya sedang _hibernasi_. Bukannya, mati..."

Suho memandangi sahabatnya yang imut itu dengan nanar. Sebagai putra Professor, dia pun memiliki intelegensi yang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada murid yang lain. Dan menurut analisanya, pemuda bernama Sehun ini _kemungkinan besar_ sudah _mati_.

Bayangkan saja. Mana ada manusia yang sanggup bertahan terjebak dalam balok es beku yang kerapatannya tinggi serta dilingkupi suhu ekstrim mencapai negatif tujuh ratus empat puluh delapan derajat celcius?!

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Figur seorang pemuda jantan yang padat akan masa otot serta terlapisi oleh kulit cokelat eksotis sedang bergerak lincah dalam air tepat di bawah derasnya air terjun. Kai sedang berenang memakai teknik gaya dada dengan senangnya. Dia mampu mempertahankan napasnya di bawah air, namun sering juga dia naik dan menghirup udara segar sebanyak mungkin.

Saat menyembulkan tubuhnya keluar dari air, dia terlihat sangat menggoda. Kulit cokelatnya yang basah bersinar seperti _Mutiara Hitam_, otot padat pada lengan atasnya seakan sangat menyenangkan untuk disentuh, serta tatapan matanya yang tajam nan dalam mampu membuat gadis manapun leleh tanpa ampun.

Termasuk juga, Kyungsoo.

Di pinggiran air terjun, gadis cantik itu duduk di atas sebuah batu super halus dan menjadi penunggu atas kegiatan kekasihnya di dalam air.

Sebagai pemuda Atlantean yang jantan, Kai memang sangat suka berolah raga. Benar-benar keterbalikan dari Kyungsoo –_yang lebih suka berdiam diri sambil membaca_.

Menunggu Kai meliukkan tubuhnya di dalam air terus menerus sejak setengah jam yang lalu mulai membuat Kyungsoo jenuh. Dia sangat ingin membaca, namun _Kristal Baca_ kesayangannya dia tinggalkan di Lemuria. Kebosanan pun semakin menjadi tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang mencekiknya dalam perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Kai-ya, tidakkah kau memiliki sesuatu untuk dibaca?" Kyungsoo berseru keras, takut-takut kalau Kai tidak dapat mendengar suaranya akibat pergerakan dinamis si Air Terjun.

Tubuh cokelat seksi itu bergerak mendekat ke dekat Kyungsoo, kemudian menyembulkan diri. Kai menghirup napas sebanyak tiga kali sebelum dapat menjawab pertanyaan gadisnya.

"Tentu tidak. Aku kan selalu belajar dari perbuatan, bukan tulisan."

Menghela napas, Kyungsoo sedikit menyesalkan situasi semacam ini. Memiliki kekasih yang berasal dari budaya, ideologi dan benua yang berbeda darinya memiliki tingkat kesulitan amat tinggi. Atlantean dan Lemurian seakan tidak pernah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untuk bersatu, karena perbedaan mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang.

"Oh, iya, aku baru ingat. Kita kan berasal dari budaya yang berbeda. Maaf jika pertanyaanku mengganggumu. Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu yang –"

Sekonyong-konyong, Kai menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu menunduk sangat dalam. Saking dalamnya, sampai bibir mereka berdua dapat bertemu.

Ciuman Kai memang agresif, karena pada dasarnya dia memiliki tempramen tinggi yang tidak pernah sabaran. Hanya saja, kali ini emosi yang dia curahkan dalam setiap lumatannya pada bibir Kyungsoo malah didominasi oleh kemarahan tak berakal. Gadis itu menjerit tertahan, bukan karena impuls kenikmatan, melainkan karena rasa nyeri di tepian bibirnya yang dihisap oleh Kai secara brutal.

"Jangan pernah membicarakan perbedaan, karena aku tidak suka." Melepas ciuman singkat yang panas menyakitkan itu, Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan sepasang mata kucingnya yang garang. "Sejak awal kita menjalin cinta ini, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk saling memahami dan percaya satu sama lain?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk polos, karena itu memang kebenarannya. Kemarahan Kai menenggelamkan dirinya dalam ketakutan, namun pancaran rasa cinta dari dalam mata gelap itu menjadi alasannya untuk bertahan.

"Apa sekarang, Noona mulai tidak memahamiku?"

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng kuat tanda ketidaksetujuan.

Dia memahami Kai dengan seluruh pikiran dan hatinya, sungguh! Pemikiran pendek dan emosi kuat yang Kai miliki memang sudah sering menjadi api yang meledakkan mereka dalam perdebatan –_hanya karena sesuatu yang sepele._

Namun, itu sama sekali tidak membuat Kyungsoo jengah. Perasaan cintanya pada Kai yang begitu besar dan murni menjadi obat penenang alami yang membuatnya bisa bertahan dengan pemuda keras kepala itu, sejak dua tahun lalu hingga kini.

Secepat kedipan mata, Kyungsoo menggerakkan bibirnya maju demi memberi sebuah kecupan manis pada bibir Kai.

"Aku memahamimu, Kai. Jadi sekarang, mari kita hentikan perdebatan ini dan kembali bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Jika kau memahamiku, kenapa tidak mau ikut berenang bersamaku?" Perlahan namun pasti, Kai menarik rahang Kyungsoo semakin ke bawah hingga gadis itu nyaris terjungkal ke dalam air.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari kenakalan kekasihnya pun segera melepas tangan kaya pigmen itu dari wajahnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah lain dengan pipi dihiasi rona merah tanda malu.

"Karena, kau berenang tanpa memakai pakaian apapun, Kim Kai! Aku malu melihatnya!"

Kai memandangi tubuhnya sendiri, yang sedang mengapung di atas air, dengan polos. Memang benar, sejak tadi dia berenang tanpa memakai celana pendek atau apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kai sadar benar dengan perbuatannya ini, namun dia sama sekali tidak merasa malu, sungkan atau apapun sejenisnya.

"Ini kan sudah biasa, Noona." Ujar Kai menggunakan nada yang kelewat santai –hingga Kyungsoo gemas ingin melempar batu besar ke arahnya. "Di Atlantis, kami memang diharuskan melepas semua pakaian saat masuk ke dalam air. Karena, bahan logam yang terdapat di pakaian akan rusak jika basah. Kalau logam itu rusak, tubuh Atlantean dapat kehilangan pelindungnya sehingga mudah terserang virus penyakit."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Ternyata, setelah dua tahun bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih, dia baru tahu jika para Atlantean sangatlah vulgar dalam hal berbusana.

Sekali lagi, berbeda dengan para Lemurian yang sangat memperhatikan busana yang hendak mereka pakai. Syarat utama bergaya ala Lemurian cukup sederhana ; _panjang_. Sehingga, seragam Kyungsoo adalah kemeja, jas serta rok panjang.

Namun, gadis ini sama sekali tidak terlihat kuno. Justru, dia malah tampak seksi karena rok belahan belakang membuat pemandangan betis serta pahanya yang bersih nan indah terbuka bagi mata siapapun.

Termasuk, bagi mata Kai.

Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda ini menegang hanya karena melihat kenampakan kaki cantik kekasihnya dari belakang.

Larut atas pemikirannya yang dalam dan analis membuat Kyungsoo lengah. Hingga dengan sekali tarik, tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam danau tempat Kai mengapung.

Terkejut, membuat teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar lebih keras dibanding Singa manapun. Dia nyaris tenggelam seandainya Kai tidak memeganginya dengan kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya basah, mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Seragam panjang nan sopan yang tadi menjadi penutup tubuhnya, malah berubah fungsi menjadi pembuka keindahan tubuhnya.

Kemeja putih Kyungsoo yang basah menjadi tembus pandang hingga membuat mata Kai dapat menangkap gundukan besar, padat nan kenyal yang ada di dada gadis itu. Kulitnya yang putih pun semakin mengkilap bagai porselen akibat terpaan air.

Kyungsoo yang manis menggemaskan mendadak berubah jadi seksi menggoda akibat efek basah –_yang menghiasi wajah serta rambutnya secara sensual._

Semua keindahan imut sekaligus erotis yang menerjang matanya membuat Kai merasa panas. Saraf_ simpatis_ menghantarkan impuls gairah ke dalam pembuluh darahnya hingga melebar, membuatnya berdebar dan menegakkan sesuatu di antara kakinya.

"Yak! Kim Kai, tidak sopan! Tega sekali membuatku jadi basah begini!" Kyungsoo memukuli air di depannya hingga terpercik ke wajah Kai dan wajahnya sendiri.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Kyungsoo baru sadar jika Kai semakin tampan dalam kondisi basah. Mata dan kulitnya tampak segar, bentuk tubuhnya yang kekar sangat menggoda, dan tatapannya yang sayu seakan mampu membuat Kyungsoo orgasme tanpa disentuh sedikitpun.

Tapi, pengamatan Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan bahwa tatapan Kai sedang tertuju ke arah dadanya, membuat dia gerah.

"Jangan melihatnya! Kita belum menikah, Kim Kai!" Omel Kyungsoo dengan bibir cemberut yang menggemaskan.

"Aku punya dua mata yang masih berfungsi, Noona. Dan aku adalah pria normal." Kai tersenyum ringan seakan tidak memiliki dosa.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sembari menggigit bibir, iris hitamnya yang bulat besar bergerak ke bawah. Kai sudah sangat hafal, jika ini merupakan 'pose berpikir' ala seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Katakan apa yang sedang membebani pikiranmu, Kyungie-noona..." Mengajak Kyungsoo bergerak ke tengah danau perlahan, Kai mampu membuat gadis itu selamat dan nyaman dalam bimbingannya.

"Ehm, Kai-ya, aku ingin tahu..." Menatap Kai dengan ragu, Kyungsoo butuh dua kali hirupan napas agar bisa mengucapkan hal yang sempat tertahan di tenggorokannya. "Sebagai pemuda normal, kau pasti membutuhkan seks secara rutin, bukan begitu? Sejujurnya, pernahkah kau berhubungan seks?"

Kyungsoo sangat gugup karena Kai terdiam beberapa saat setelah pertanyaannya terucap.

Ekspresi wajah Kai berubah menjadi kaku, sarat akan kebingungan dan perasaan serba salah. Redupnya cahaya kepercayaan diri yang biasa memancar dari mata kucing itu membuat Kyungsoo mampu memprediksi jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Meski sejujurnya, prediksi itu sangat tidak dia harapkan.

'_Ya, dia pernah...'_

"Ya, aku pernah, Noona. Maafkan aku..." Kai menunduk, membuat hidungnya bertempelan dengan hidung Kyungsoo sementara matanya terpejam erat. Dia tidak mau melihat ekspresi kecewa atau sedih di wajah gadisnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya mengatup. Baginya, diam adalah cara terbaik untuk meredam emosi. Daripada menangis dramatis atau menjejalkan sumpah serapah ala iblis di depan Kai, gadis Lemuria ini memilih untuk bersikap setenang air.

Dan ketenangannya, malah semakin menenggelamkan Kai dalam pusaran rasa bersalah.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau harus tahu itu!" Kedua lengan Kai menempelkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya, hingga mereka berpelukan.

Sementara kaki-kaki mereka di bawah sana aktif bergerak demi tubuh mereka dapat mengapung, dua penghuni Benua yang berbeda itu membagi perasaannya masing-masing dalam pelukan menghangatkan.

"Di Atlantis, pemuda yang sudah mengalami mimpi basah diharuskan untuk berhubungan seksual dengan gadis. Ini menjadi kewajiban, karena hormon _Dopamin _yang dilepas setelah bersetubuh baik bagi kesehatan dan kelincahan pria saat berperang. Sehingga, sampai sekarang, aku masih rutin melakukan senggama dengan seorang gadis, meski sudah memiliki dirimu. Itu semata-mata karena kewajiban, Noona! Kumohon, jangan salah menilaiku brengsek atau menghianatimu..."

Kyungsoo benar-benar menangis sekarang. Tanpa suara, bulir kesedihan menuruni pipinya. Mata bulat seimut burung hantu itu mengerjap pelan, membuat lebih banyak air matanya semakin mengucur deras. Dengan menangis, Kyungsoo berharap kesakitan di hatinya dapat diobati oleh air matanya.

Gadis manapun di dunia pasti akan sakit mengetahui kekasihnya berhubungan dengan gadis lain. Meski hanya sebatas demi kebutuhan seksual, tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan.

Otak cerdas Kyungsoo segera merefleksikan bayang-bayang imajiner, tentang malam-malam yang telah Kai lewati bersama gadis lain. Mereka berbagi sentuhan mesra, bercumbu penuh gairah, kemudian menjadi satu dalam tarian purba yang menjanjikan kenikmatan luar biasa.

Sementara di sini, Kyungsoo hanya bisa sebatas memeluk atau mencium Kai saja.

Apa ini adil?

Tidak sama sekali.

Mendengar isakan lirih Kyungsoo, membuat Kai refleks semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia sadar jika pengakuannya ini telah membuat gadis yang dia cintai sakit hati. Dan dia sadar, apabila Kyungsoo menangis karena membayangkannya setiap malam tidur bersama gadis lain.

Hanya saja, dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya telah membuat Kyungsoo merasa gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik.

Kai, telah membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak berguna.

"Siapa dia?" Lirih Kyungsoo lemah, setiap kata yang dia keluarkan laksana peluru perak yang langsung menembus jantung Kai hingga membunuhnya dalam penyesalan.

"Byun Baekhyun..."

Baiklah, Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa dia. Hubungan diam-diam yang mereka jalani membuatnya tidak pernah mengenal satupun teman Kai –_begitu juga sebaliknya._

Namun, dari nama indah itu, Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, melebihi dirinya. Tubuh gadis itu pasti sangat sintal dan menggoda, berkat kumulasi hormon _Eosinofil _yang tercipta akibat sentuhan Kai pada beberapa bagian kewanitaannya setiap malam.

Kembali membayangkan kekasihnya menyetubuhi gadis lain, membuat kelenjar air mata Kyungsoo seakan pecah hingga tangisannya enggan mereda.

"Pria sejati, mampu membedakan mana cinta dan mana seks. Meski aku selalu menyetubuhi dia, aku hanya mencintaimu, Kyungie-noona..." Kai melepas pelukannya, menatap Kyungsoo penuh kesungguhan seorang kekasih. "Hanya dirimu..."

Kyungsoo diam, karena dia masih berusaha meredam emosinya. Baik emosi kemarahan maupun kesedihan, sedang berusaha dia tahan sedemikian rupa agar tak terlihat di hadapan Kai. Dia memang tipe gadis yang lebih suka memendam segala hal sendirian.

"Untuk apa kau mencintaimu, jika tubuhmu telah memilih tubuhnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan miris, bersama sepasang mata bulatnya yang dipenuhi kesedihan.

"Aku sudah bilang, cinta dan seks itu berbeda, Noona..." Sebelah tangan Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo pelan. "Baekhyun hanya seks, sedangkan dirimu adalah cintaku."

"Apa bedanya? Huh? Kita berciuman di siang hari. Kemudian, kau dan Baekhyun akan berciuman di malam hari nanti. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah kau menghujaniku dengan kata-kata kosong namun langsung menghujani Baekhyun dengan tindakan!" Nada bicara Kyungsoo naik satu tingkat, menandakan bahwa emosi luar biasa yang dia tahan mulai meledak.

"Tentu saja beda, Lemurian Dungu!" Tangan besar nan kasar milik Kai menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kyungsoo, menariknya cepat hingga wajah mereka kembali berdekatan. Kemarahan tak berakal telah menuntun mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata sedemikian kasar.

"Lupakan kesimpulan sepihakmu tentang kata-kata kosong atau tindakan." Kai terengah, tatapannya semakin tajam penuh emosi karena tangisan Kyungsoo membuatnya marah –_pada dirinya sendiri._ "Seks, menuntun tubuhku untuk merusak Baekhyun-noona dengan semua kegiatan kami yang sangat kasar dan liar. Namun cinta, menuntun tubuhku untuk menjagamu, Kyungie-noona..."

Mata Kyungsoo masih berair. Hanya saja, kini tatapannya pada Kai tidak kosong lagi. Melainkan, dipenuhi oleh pengharapan polos akan kebaikan.

"Kau sudah mengalami masa-masa sulit akibat hubungan kita yang terpisah oleh jarak dan dibedakan oleh budaya. Jadi, aku tidak mau menyulitkanmu lagi dengan hasrat lelakiku yang tak kan ada habisnya. Aku ingin menjaga dan membahagiakanmu selalu. Begitulah, caraku mencintaimu, _Belahan Jiwaku..._"

Kyungsoo merasakan semua batu kemarahan yang nyaris menghancurkan kerongkongannya lenyap. Penjelasan Kai laksana permen _Mint_ yang membuatnya lega. Seperti cahaya yang menuntunnya percaya. Sekaligus bagaikan semua hadiah terindah yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kai, dengan seluruh hidup dan matiku. Sungguh..."

Kai tersenyum kecil namun sarat akan kebahagiaan, saat Kyungsoo menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut penuh ketulusan.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Maaf ya, di sini ga ada moment KrisTao ama SuLay #bungkuk

Kemaren, gue nulis Sehun sebagai makhluk dingin karena dia adalah Antartikan. Dan Baekhyun, jadi _'boneka seks'_nya Kai. Dua makhluk ini akan menjadi pengganggu paling ekstrim sepanjang sejarah Peradaban Maju Masa Lalu!

Udah baca? Suka? Tunjukin lewat review dong!

Sincerely,

Panadol (?) Kwon

13 Jan. 15

18.59


	3. Chapter 3 : The Wise One

Notes : Gue rasa, ini bukanlah update lama. Melainkan, cara lain gue untuk ngebikin semua orang yang me-review, mem-fave, mem-follow dan membaca FF ini menjadi semakin penasaran lagi dan lebih hehehe _(ketawa sepanjang Tembok China)._

Makasih atas kritik dan sarannya ya. Maaf kalo kemarin penulisan FF gue pada berantakan semua. Tapi jangan kau kesal atau ilfill, karena gue udah mulai ngeberesin semuanya!

Dan sekarang, waktunya buat kembali ke cerita cinta super romantis di Peradaban Masa Lalu...! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"_Dia terlalu aktif, sementara aku sangatlah pasif. Sungguh perbedaan yang ekstrim, bukan?"_

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kai memutuskan untuk menyudahi olahraga airnya hari ini dan mengajak Kyungsoo naik kembali ke daratan. Setelah tubuhnya yang cokelat penuh otot bermassa sedang terlapisi seragam kemiliteran Atlantis berwarna hijau dengan corak menyerupai kulit _Leophard_, pemuda tampan itu pun menjatuhkan diri dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk mengotak-atik sesuatu di tangannya.

Melepas _Arloji Teleportasi_nya yang mendadak terasa menyengat bagai belut listrik, Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa saat mendapati bahwa hasil kecil dari teknologi bangsanya telah rusak. Arloji yang kacanya terbuat dari _Cairan Kristal Cokelat_ terbaik Lemuria dalam bentuk _pentagram_ itu redup, menandakan jika benda mungil berwarna biru muda ini tidak bisa lagi digunakan sebagai alat _teleportasi_ antar benua.

"Bagaimana caraku pulang?!" Kyungsoo menggosok-gosokkan _Arloji Teleportasi_nya dengan kedua tangan. Mata bulatnya yang jernih berubah keruh, indikasi sederhana jika sang pemilik hendak menangis.

"Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba rusak, Noona?" Kai mengambil arloji dari tangan kekasihnya, kemudian memeriksa benda itu sebisanya. Menekan tombol manapun, usaha pemuda Atlantis ini sia-sia karena arloji milik Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa menyala seperti sedia kala.

"Kurasa, terdapat zat tertentu di dalam air danau, yang sudah membuat _Kristal _pada _Arloji Teleportasi _ternon-aktifkan." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya memicingkan mata, pemikiran analisnya yang tengah bekerja keras membuat kedua pupilnya membutuhkan lebih sedikit cahaya sehingga memutuskan untuk mengecilkan diri.

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak ada materi asing selain _hidrogen dioksida_ di dalam air terjun Lantis. Bagaimana mungkin senyawa sesederhana itu mampu melakukan perusakan secepat ini?"

Kyungsoo termenung. Meraba sisi kepalanya sendiri, gadis ini segera mampu merasakan rambut hitamnya yang masih basah oleh air Atlantis. Bulir air dingin itu menggelincir di helaian rambutnya, berpindah ke tangannya yang seputih salju, kemudian membuat kulitnya berubah warna jadi merah –_melepuh_.

Sebenarnya, ini air danau atau air keras?!

Air Atlantis _(bagi Kyungsoo)_ terasa sangat berbeda dengan air di Lemuria. Meski sama-sama mengandung senyawa H2O, entah bagaimana air di benua ini seakan berubah menjadi asam yang begitu _korosif _bagi Kyungsoo–_hingga menyebabkan Arloji Teleportasi nya rusak dan kulitnya melepuh seperti baru tersiram air panas_.

Sepertinya, itu wajar. Karena, ini adalah air milik wilayah Atlantis sementara Kyungsoo bukan seorang Atlantean. Melalui sebuah penjelasan sederhana, dapat disimpulkan bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo tidak cocok dengan semua unsur kehidupan yang ada di Atlantis karena dia memang tak diciptakan untuk tinggal di sana.

Lantas jika Kyungsoo tidak pernah diciptakan untuk tinggal di Atlantis, kenapa Sang Takdir tega sekali menjadikan seorang Atlantean sebagai kekasih hatinya?!

Garis Takdir ternyata merupakan sebuah jalinan simpul paling rumit yang pernah ada di dunia. Dan sekarang, garis itu sedang berusaha melilit hubungan cinta antara seorang pemuda Atlantis super jantan dengan gadis Lemuria berhati lembut.

Unsur kehidupan paling sederhana yang dimiliki oleh tempat tinggal Kai dan Kyungsoo saja sudah berbeda, bagaimana mungkin dua penduduk benua yang bertolak belakang ini bisa bersatu?

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang." Sedetik kemudian, sebuah kecupan manis menyapa pipi Kyungsoo yang masih lembab, hingga membuatnya jadi merah dan panas layaknya udang baru matang.

"K –Kau bercanda?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata penuh urat keraguan. "Alat transportasi macam apa yang mampu mencapai benua sejauh Lemuria dalam waktu singkat?"

"Tentu saja, alat transportasi milik Atlantean." Kai tersenyum bangga. "Pernahkah Lemurian sepertimu mendengar istilah _Kristal Hitam_?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng polos, membuat kadar kegemasan Kai terhadap dirinya meningkat cepat. Seraya mengacak rambut pendek gadisnya yang basah, pemuda itu dengan semangat melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Itu adalah bentuk energi baru yang digunakan oleh kami –para Atlantean- untuk kendaraan bermesin. Cukup meletakkan sebuah _Kristal Hitam_ berdiameter lima centimeter dengan berat hanya seratus gram di dalam motor atau mobil, maka kendaraan tersebut akan mampu berjalan tanpa bahan bakar sampai sepuluh tahun ke depan."

Mulut Kyungsoo membulat paham, kemudian sebuah pujian polos terlontar dari sana.

"Canggih sekali! Di Lemuria, tidak pernah ada kendaraan bermesin seperti itu. Para Lemurian muda harus menggunakan _Arloji Teleportasi_ untuk bepergian, kemudian saat dewasa baru akan dilatih melakukan _teleportasi_ menggunakan kekuatan _cakra_."

"Cakra?"

"Ya, _cakra_." Jari telunjuk mungil berhiaskan kuku bening milik Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah keningnya, tepat di atas hidung dan di antara kedua alisnya yang tebal mempesona. "Setiap manusia memiliki _cakra_, yang jika rajin dilatih akan dapat digunakan untuk membuat hidup kita menjadi bahagia dalam ketenangan."

"Sungguh? Bagaimana bisa kau memaknai kebahagiaan hidup tanpa serunya berkendara di atas motor besar yang melaju kencang, Noona?" Kai tertawa kecil, lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo yang setengah basah sembari menghujani gadis itu dengan tatapan pemujaan sekaligus kasih sayang tulus.

"Ini sedikit rumit, Kim Kai. Setiap orang kan memaknai kebahagiaan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda-beda. Lagipula, _aku adalah seorang Lemurian yang memiliki jalan pemikiran berbeda darimu_, Atlantean tampan..."

Ini, merupakan kali pertama Kai merasa tidak senang atas pujian Kyungsoo kepadanya. Dalam kalimat itu, seakan tersirat sebuah keluhan tak berwujud yang berbunyi _'perbedaan kita tidak akan pernah kau mengerti, Sayang'..._

Mulai sekarang, Pemimpin Pasukan Perang Atlantis ini bersumpah, untuk berusaha memahami segala perbedaan antara dirinya dan gadis Lemuria yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Karena, seluruh perasaan cinta yang Kai miliki, adalah mutlak untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Angin seakan berhembus seratus kali lipat lebih cepat saat Kyungsoo diboncengi oleh Kai, yang bertunggangkan _Motor Jet Hitam_.

Kendaraan bermotor itu melaju kencang di atas Samudra Atlantik demi mencapai sebuah daratan serba biru dan putih bernama Lemuria.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Kai tampak seperti _Ksatria Kegelapan_ yang sangat jantan ketika tubuh atletisnya yang dihiasi pakaian khas tentara menaungi motor besar, sementara matanya yang runcing seperti milik kucing menatap tajam ke depan dengan karisma yang memancar kuat –_meski kepalanya tertutupi helm hitam_.

Meski demikian, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk mengagumi kerennya sang pacar. Kecepatan berkendara di atas normal dan pergerakan angin yang semakin brutal menyentuh rambutnya membuat dia senewen. Secara, ini adalah kali pertamanya naik motor dan Kai dengan santainya mengemudi sampai angka seribu kilometer per jam. Terang saja Kyungsoo langsung terserang _Motion Sickness._

"Aku takut!" Kyungsoo berujar dengan susah payah akibat terjangan sang angin, tepat di sisi helm sang kekasih. "Kau mengemudi seperti seorang Lemurian yang sedang mengendalikan gelombang laut besar."

"Kau akan aman selama bersamaku. Percayalah..." Mengubah posisi kaca spionnya agar dapat menangkap wajah Kyungsoo, Kai tersenyum penuh makna ketika mata mereka bertemu –_walau hanya melalui media cermin_.

Kyungsoo merona, mendiamkan mulut ceriwisnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kai. Kepalanya bersandar di punggung kokoh si pemuda Atlantis dengan manja. Sebuah senyum bahagia diukir oleh bibirnya saat kehangatan menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh Kai menyapa tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Kau hangat, Kai. Aku sangat menyukai kehangatanmu..."

"Jika kau menyukainya, maka ambillah semua yang kau inginkan, _Potongan Jiwaku yang Cantik..._"

Meski benua tempat tinggal Kai tidak menerima Kyungsoo sebagai bagian dari penduduk, namun Kai bersedia menerima gadis itu sebagai separuh jiwanya dengan senang hati. Memberinya perlindungan, cinta, sentuhan penuh debar serta kehangatan.

Empat elemen tanpa wujud yang absolut itu segera membuat kadar rasa cinta Kyungsoo pada Kai meningkat. Dan seiring dengan naiknya level cinta mereka, akan bertambah pula gangguan dan masalah yang terjadi.

Seperti kata orang bijak, _'Semakin tinggi pohon tumbuh, semakin kencang angin berhembus...'_

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Dalam waktu setengah jam _(namun bagi Kyungsoo terasa seperti setengah hari)_, _Motor Jet Hitam _dengan merek dagang Atla itu sampai di tepi Pantai Icemu, Lemuria.

Perbandingan waktu yang dihabiskan saat menggunakan _Arloji Teleportasi_ dan _Motor Jet Hitam_ cukup drastis. _Tiga detik_ lawan _tiga puluh menit_, jelas _tiga detik_ yang jadi pemenangnya.

Namun, semua kehangatan dan perasaan dilindungi yang Kyungsoo dapatkan ketika dibonceng oleh Kai, menjadi pelipur kebosanan serta ketakutan yang dia alami akibat duduk di atas setumpukan logam terakit yang bergerak dengan tenaga _Kristal hitam_.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya!" Turun dari motor besar secara hati-hati, gadis Lemuria itu melipat kedua tangannya dengan sopan seraya menunduk. "Semoga kau bisa kembali ke Atlantis dengan selamat."

"Sikap sopanmu sungguh keterlaluan." Kai menggerutu, namun tawa dan sentuhan gemasnya yang mengacaukan rambut Kyungsoo menyamarkan segala keluhannya. "Aku adalah pacarmu, jadi bersikaplah seperti orang pacaran kebanyakan, Noona."

"Aku sudah bersikap seperti orang pacaran, Kai-ya. Di Lemuria, temanku yang bernama Suho bahkan bersikap jauh lebih formal dari ini dengan Yixing, kekasihnya."

Menepuk dahinya sendiri, Kai baru sadar jika mereka berasal dari budaya yang berbeda. Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis Lemuria yang masih suci, cerdas namun pasif. Sementara, dirinya merupakan seorang pemuda Atlantean yang sangat jantan, tempramental dan aktif. Sungguh perbedaan yang ekstrim.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita bersikap seperti orang pacaran yang umum di Atlantis?" Melepas helm yang menutupi wajahnya, Kai mengajukan sesuatu yang sedari dulu dia inginkan –_untuk dilakukan bersama Kyungsoo_.

"Seperti apa itu?" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya akibat terpaan rasa curiga.

"Tidak usah menunduk dan berbicara formal. Tidak usah sungkan. Tidak usah malu. Kau pun bisa menyentuh, memeluk, atau bahkan menciumku lebih dulu jika dirimu menginginkannya. Jangan menahan hormonmu, karena rasanya menyiksa sekali." Salah satu dari mata kucing itu mengerling manja, membuat Kyungsoo merona sekaligus mendecak sebal.

"Hanya _Animalia_ yang tidak mengendalikan hormon mereka sendiri, Kim Kai. Sungguh? Maksudku, entahlah. Kenapa aku diperbolehkan menyentuhmu lebih dulu? Derajat pria kan lebih tinggi daripada wanita."

"Karena, di Atlantis para wanita sudah beremansipasi –_sudahlah_. Perbincangan ini tidak akan pernah selesai jika membicarakan dua benua yang telah kejam menjerumuskan kita dalam jurang perbedaan." Kai memberengut, mengesalkan keadaan yang membuatnya kesulitan mengekspresikan perasaan cinta pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Jemari lentik itu bergetar ragu, lalu memberanikan diri untuk bergerak maju ke permukaan wajah tampan sang kekasih. Menyapukan sentuhan polos nan lembut di permukaan pipi Kai, Kyungsoo berharap bisa menularkan semangat cintanya kepada pemuda itu.

"Bertahanlah, bersamaku. Aku tahu, cinta kita memang sulit untuk dijalani karena perbedaan ideologi, bangsa dan geografis yang ada. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah tanpa berjuang..." Kyungsoo berujar lirih, suaranya yang merdu bergetar akibat tangis yang tertahan dalam kerongkongannya.

Menatap iris hitam Kai hingga dapat menemukan sebuah cinta yang sangat besar terkandung di dalam sana, membuat mata Kyungsoo jadi basah sendiri.

"Pegang tanganku, kemudian jangan pernah melepasnya." Meraba tangan halus yang menempel di pipinya, Kai segera menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo dari wajahnya untuk dia genggam erat. "Tentu, _Cintaku_, aku akan bertahan dan terus berjuang, demi membahagiakan dirimu di sisiku. Jadi, jangan pernah menangis di depanku seperti ini..."

Setetes cairan yang menuruni pipinya membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap. Dia baru sadar kalau air matanya benar-benar jatuh. Hanya saja, kesedihan itu tiba-tiba luruh begitu saja ketika ingatannya memutar semua masa-masa sulit serta perjuangannya dan Kai untuk bersama.

Perjuangan mereka sudah berlangsung selama dua tahun. Setiap hari terasa berat akibat rasa rindu yang memuncak namun tak bisa dituntaskan. Belum lagi, keberadaan pemuda dan gadis lain di sekitar mereka yang seringkali menimbulkan salah paham. Bagi Kyungsoo, semua ini amat sulit dan rumit, hingga menyebabkan tangisnya pecah tanpa suara.

Ibu jari kaya pigmen milik Kai bergerak menuju pipi Kyungsoo, mengusapi jejak air mata di sana hingga kering, kemudian menarik dagu gadisnya agar bibir mereka dapat bertemu.

Hanya sebuah ciuman manis, yang seakan menjadi kekuatan penolong mereka dalam bertahan dan selalu bersama –_kini hingga nanti_.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Berseru heboh, Suho berlari secepat angin menuju seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di tepi pantai Icemu, Lemuria. "Dari mana saja kau?!"

Kyungsoo meringis seperti orang yang tidak punya dosa. "Menemui kekasihku."

"Ya ya, Luhan sudah memberitahuku. Memangnya, dia berasal dari kota mana? Kau tahu, durasi yang telah kau habiskan sejak istirahat kedua sampai sekarang, adalah tiga jam lebih tiga puluh menit. Astaga, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika Kaisar sampai tahu. Kau bisa diasingkan karena berpacaran secara vulgar dan berlebihan, Kyungsoo!" Suho yang _paranoid _menggeleng tak habis pikir pada teman wanitanya yang satu ini.

"Kekasihku? Ya, dia berasal dari, sana..." Melambai-lambaikan jemari lentik yang berhiaskan kuku jernih, akhirnya Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah daratan yang sangat hijau dan berkilauan akibat cahaya lampu _kristal _tanda kemajuan teknologi.

Memicingkan mata demi melihat objek yang ditunjuk oleh sahabatnya dengan jelas, mata indah nan polos milik Suho sekonyong-konyong melebar tanpa rasa santai.

"Sungguh? Maksudku, kekasihmu benar-benar, berasal dari, Atlantis?!"

Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi –_dia tak kuasa_. Saat kondisinya sedang kacau dan jiwanya merapuh, Lemurian cantik ini sangat membutuhkan suatu tempat yang bersedia menampung keluh kesahnya.

Dan tempat terbaik bagi Kyungsoo –_selain Kim Kai_, adalah Kim Suho.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Sebagai sahabat, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan, selain mendukungmu." Sembari melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya di atas hamparan pasir lembut, Suho berujar. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun tersenyum bijak hingga mampu menenangkan hati Kyungsoo. "Selama, kau masih berada dalam jalurmu sebagai seorang Lemurian."

"Terimakasih, Suho. Aku beruntung memiliki dirimu sebagai sahabatku." Kyungsoo tersenyum, pelupuk matanya terasa lebih berat akibat tumpukan air mata haru. "Tapi, kumohon, jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada siapapun ya. Mengerti?"

"Selama tak ada yang bertanya, tentu saja aku tidak akan menjawab." Balas Suho diplomatis.

Mengamati pergerakan dinamis _aurora_ merah muda pada langit yang menaungi mereka, membuat pemuda tampan itu segera mengecek waktu setempat di _Arloji Teleportasinya_.

"Hari sudah sore. Kita harus segera kembali ke kota Mu sebelum gelap!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Kau pulang terlambat, Kai. Tumben sekali." Melipat kedua lengan kurusnya tepat di bawah dadanya yang bulat nan sintal, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menghujani Kai dengan tatapan polos.

Gadis Atlantis yang memiliki tubuh indah serta berlekuk sensual di beberapa bagian itu sedari tadi berada di ruang tamu _Dom_ milik Kai –_itu adalah sejenis rumah pribadi yang luas dengan fasilitas mewah, namun hanya memiliki satu atau dua orang penghuni._ Gaun hitam bertaburkan berlian yang memamerkan lebih dari tiga per empat paha dan belahan dadanya yang begitu padat sangatlah menggoda, kontras dengan wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan.

Maksud hati Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat sederhana ; _menyambut kepulangan Kai, mengurusnya, kemudian memuaskannya_. Padahal, mereka sama sekali tak terikat dalam hubungan apapun –_kecuali partner sex, tentu saja._

"Tadi, aku mencoba melepas penat dengan berenang sebentar di bawah Air Terjun Lantis. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir, Noona." Melepas jaket tentaranya, Kai berbalik dan memberi Baekhyun sebuah senyum kecil yang sangat tampan sekaligus menenangkan.

"Oh, baiklah. Setelah berenang, kau pasti lapar, bukan begitu? Kemarilah, aku sudah memasak ayam kesukaanmu." Tersenyum hingga mata indahnya membentuk sepasang bulan sabit terindah, Baekhyun menarik lengan Kai kemudian menuntunnya menuju ruang makan.

Sejak dulu, Baekhyun memang senang sekali memperlakukan Kai dengan istimewa. Kebahagiaannya meletup-letup saat pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyentuhnya. Sepertinya, intensitas hubungan intim yang telah mereka lakukan malah menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalam perasaan yang lebih serius. Yakni, perasaan cinta.

"Tidak, itu bisa ditunda. Ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak dalam diriku, yang harus segera dipenuhi." Menahan tangan Baekhyun dan mencengkeramnya menggunakan kuku, Kai berhasil membuat tubuh gadis itu balik melenting ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku menginginkanmu, Baekkie-noona..."

Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyum, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menggerayangi pergelangan tangannya. Tangan besar Kai mencengkeramnya dengan kuat, sementara permukaan kuku pemuda itu seakan tengah berlomba-lomba mengukir cakaran di tangan mungilnya.

Kai memang emosional dan kasar, Baekhyun sangat memahaminya setelah menjadi _sex partner _pemuda Atlantis itu sejak mereka baru pubertas –_kurang lebih, enam tahun lalu._

"Aku ingin melebur bersamamu, membawa kita ke puncak kenikmatan bersama semalaman agar semua kekalutan di hatiku sirna..."

Kedua pipi tembam nan halus itu terhiasi oleh remah merah muda yang begitu cantik, membuat Kai membatin betapa beruntungnya dia bisa memiliki _teman ranjang_ seperti Baekhyun.

Gadis itu sangatlah menarik dan tidak pernah membuatnya bosan seujung kuku pun. Tatapannya yang manja, suaranya yang merdu nan menggoda, serta ekspresi wajahnya yang menggemaskan selalu berhasil membuat Kai _kalap_, hingga tanpa sengaja berlaku kasar kepadanya.

Kai menabrakkan bibir Baekhyun tepat di ujung giginya yang tajam dan mengkilat. Bibir tipis itu berada dalam kendali sang Prajurit Atlantis yang kasar dan agresif, untuk kemudian dimainkan secara cepat dan menuntut tanpa membiarkannya bernapas sedikitpun.

Dada Baekhyun sesak, namun semua kenikmatan menyakitkan yang Kai tawarkan seolah merupakan hal yang lebih baik. Meski rasa anyir khas besi meresapi indera pengecapannya berkat lumatan ganas pemuda itu, dia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Malahan, dia dengan senang hati menikmati semuanya.

Karena, Baekhyun sangat mencintai Kai –_sehingga rela dengan tindakan apapun yang pemuda itu lakukan atas tubuhnya._

Baekhyun mencintai Kai lebih dari apapun. Meski menyakiti fisiknya, hati gadis ini selalu mengembang setiap kali kuku dan kulit Kai menjamah tubuhnya, menciumnya dengan sembarangan dan melukiskan api-api panas yang mampu meletupkan aliran listrik di dalam darahnya.

Pemuda jangkung itu menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan menjatuhkannya di sofa, dengan bibir mereka yang tetap saling mencumbu. Tubuhnya menaungi gadis itu, menyapu keindahan di bawahnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh gelora sementara kedua tangannya bergerak menuju bagian belakang gadis itu. Setelah menyingkapkan rok dari gaun yang Baekhyun pakai, tanpa pemanasan apapun Kai langsung melayangkan tamparan keras nan nyaring pada permukaan kenyal di sana.

"Yak! Kai!"

Suara Baekhyun begitu manis memanjakan telinga Kai. Sayangnya, dia harus teredam oleh penyatuan bibir mereka. Kai memiringkan kepala dengan mata terpejam saat merasakan lidahnya menabrak milik Baekhyun. Dengan tidak sabaran, dia menggigit selapis otot tanpa tulang itu hingga sang pemilik memekik ngilu. Terasa seakan Kai hendak memakannya mentah-mentah, dan Baekhyun yakin jika dirinya akan terserang _skorbut_ setelah ini.

"Tubuhmu indah, Noona..." Berujar lirih tepat di sisi telinga Baekhyun, Kai yang tidak sabaran langsung menarik gaun bagian atas gadis Atlantis itu hingga mengeluarkan sepasang payudaranya yang ranum. Kemudian, dia pun memainkannya dengan pergerakan dan tekanan yang menakjubkan.

Api gairah dalam diri Kai semakin membesar dan menyebarkan hawa panas ke seluruh pemukaan kulit tubuhnya. Membuat darahnya yang mendidih berkumpul ke area selangkangannya dan menegangkan sesuatu yang begitu perkasa di sana.

Tangan-tangan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa diam mulai bekerja dalam melepas pakaian yang menjadi penutup bagian tubuh bawah Kai. Setelah berhasil, dia pun tanpa ragu mengeluarkan dan meremas kejantanan Kai –yang sudah sangat panas, lengket, tegak dan keras. Pemimpin Pasukan Perang Atlantis ini memanglah pemuda paling jantan di dunia –_bagi Baekhyun_.

Sembari menjatuhkan gigitan kecil pada permukaan leher jenjang di bawahnya, Kai juga sedang berusaha melebarkan paha Baekhyun dan menurunkan kain yang melapisi kewanitaan gadis itu. Menemukan fakta bahwa si cantik ini bahkan sudah teramat basah akibat gairah, membuat senyuman miring penuh sensualitas terlukis di sudut bibir Kai.

Dua bagian dari diri mereka telah saling mengisi, menyatu dalam hawa panas penuh api untuk kemudian saling mengejar dalam sebuah tarian liar yang hanya terdiri atas dua gerakan inti yakni maju dan mundur. Suara tabrakan antar kulit terdengar nyaring berkat tusukan Kai yang begitu cepat dan telak. Memicu teriakan penuh ekstasi dan rasa pusing menyelimuti kepala Baekhyun akibat kenikmatan bertubi yang menghantam seluruh saraf _parasimpatis_nya.

Baekhyun merasakan lehernya mendadak jadi selembek bubur hingga kepalanya terbanting ke sofa. Desahan napasnya yang seringan angin namun sepanas kawah benar-benar membuat libido Kai semakin meningkat.

"Kyungsoo-noona..."

Membulatkan mata selebar-lebarnya, Baekhyun segera kehilangan _mood_ nya untuk bersenggama. Sebuah nama asing yang mengalir lancar dari bibir Kai, sementara tangan, bibir dan kejantanan pemuda itu sedang menjamah dirinya, benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Siapa itu?!" Memukul dada Kai sekeras mungkin, Baekhyun tanpa sadar merapatkan kewanitaannya sendiri –_hingga Kai menggeram sensual akibat rasa nikmat yang menyelimuti kejantanannya._

"H –Huh?" Kai memicingkan mata, menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak senang karena dia tak terbiasa bersetubuh sambil berbicara.

"Barusan, kau menyebutkan nama 'Kyungsoo'. Siapa dia?!"

"Apakah itu adalah urusanmu?" Mengerutkan alisnya penuh rasa jengkel, Kai semakin mempercepat ritme tusukannya dalam diri Baekhyun namun sengaja tak menjamah titik kenikmatan gadis itu sedikitpun –_biar tahu rasa._

"Tentu saja! Aku adalah pasangan ranjangmu!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan. Lehernya mencekung akibat amarah yang tertahan, sementara gairah seksualnya semakin menurun drastis hingga hilang sama sekali.

"Kau hanya pasangan ranjangku, bukannya pasangan hatiku! Kita tidak terikat dalam hubungan resmi, dan kita tidak saling mencintai. Jadi, urusanku sama sekali bukanlah urusanmu. Mengerti?!"

Saat kenikmatan yang menyirami otaknya dengan gula manis mendadak menggantinya dengan racun pahit, yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah hal lain yang begitu mengerikan. Campuran antara kemarahan, kesakitan, dan cinta benar-benar membuatnya gila seketika. Kegilaan, karena cintanya bertepuk di sebelah tangan.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Keparat_! Selama kita tinggal bersama enam tahun ini, kenapa kau tidak pernah peka?!" Baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman karena ingin melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

Namun, respon yang dia dapat malah geraman buas sang _Karnivora _yang sedang kecanduan dengan pesona, tubuh, serta wajah. Padahal, otak _Karnivora _tampan bernama Kim Kai itu sedang asyik membentuk imajinasi liar yang memproyeksikan posisinya digantikan oleh gadis lain –yang bernama Kyungsoo.

Hal ini, jelas saja membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit –_sampai ke dasar hatinya_.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!" Kuku-kuku Kai kembali berulah, menusuk permukaan lengan Baekhyun hingga kulit pinkis gadis itu terkelupas dan berdarah.

"Meski begitu, aku telah memiliki seluruh tubuhmu!" Balas Baekhyun sengit, tatapannya tetap tajam meski _sklera_nya memerah –_akibat dari marah dan kesakitan di saat bersamaan._

"Namun, tidak ada satupun bagian terkecil dari hatiku yang berhasil kau miliki!" Kemarahan buas yang semakin mendominasi kewarasannya, menuntun tangan kasar berlapiskan pigmen cokelat milik Kai menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan keras.

Setiap pekik kesakitan atau darah yang menghiasi kulit Baekhyun setara dengan pemantik api gairah bagi Kai. Semakin gadis itu sakit akibat ulahnya, semakin dekat pula kesempatannya untuk meraih puncak kenikmatan atas pergolakan tubuh mereka.

"Yak! S –Sakit!" Baekhyun kali ini hanya merasakan sakit tanpa kenikmatan. Kulit pipi dan lengannya diselimuti rasa perih tak kuasa dia tahan.

Dalam diam, gadis Atlantis itu pun menangis...

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Sungguh?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata penuh denyar kejut, kemudian tanpa sengaja membanting _Kristal Baca_ nya ke atas meja. "Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika menemukan, manusia beku dari Antartika?!"

"Kau ketinggalan informasi, ya?" Luhan tersenyum jahil, kemudian lanjut mematut kembaran cantiknya di permukaan cermin mungil. "Aku dan Suho sudah tahu dari kemarin. Kami langsung ke Departemen Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika untuk melihatnya."

Saat ini, para siswi semester akhir Sekolah Menengah Atas itu sedang duduk-duduk di kelas menunggu guru mereka masuk. Ilmu Teknologi Tinggi yang akan mereka pelajari, membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak perlu mengunci dan menyimpan Kristal Bacanya di loker.

"Bagaimana? Ceritakan padaku..." Kyungsoo memohon, hingga tanpa sengaja menyebarkan keimutannya pada dunia.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa ku ceritakan, Kyungsoo, karena penghuni Antartika ini masih benar-benar beku sehingga kami semua kesulitan menelitinya. Yang jelas, dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan!" Rona manis yang menghiasi kedua pipi Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo yakin jika sahabatnya itu sedang tertarik kepada si Antartikan beku.

"Mungkinkah..., itu adalah sahabat jauh yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Ya, itu memang dia. Pemuda beku dari Antartika itu, adalah Sehun –_sahabatku..._"

"Sahabat, atau lebih?" Kini, giliran Kyungsoo yang tersenyum jahil. "Kau menyukainya, ya?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, menimbulkan sebuah kontras akibat rona merah yang semakin membakar wajahnya dalam kecantikan absolut.

Lemurian memang memiliki sebuah keajaiban yang sangat memukau. Ketika mereka sedang jatuh cinta, maka wajah mereka akan semakin cantik atau tampan. Ini, dikarenakan energi positif yang memenuhi _cakra_ sehingga memperindah tampilan fisik mereka.

Dan hari ini, Luhan tampak beribu kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Apa lagi yang bisa menyebabkan dia bersinar seperti ini, kalau bukan cinta?

"Sekarang, kau mulai menjadi seorang Lemurian pembohong?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak! Baiklah, aku menyerah." Menghembuskan napas panjang yang membuat pipinya menggembung sejenak, Luhan akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Ya, aku, memang menyimpan perasaan cinta kepada Sehunnie. Tapi, aku takut gagal..."

"Tupai yang jatuh dari pohon saja, tidak pernah takut untuk melompat lagi. Kenapa kau yang manusia bisa lebih pesimis dari binatang? Kegagalan bukan untuk ditakuti, Lu." Menggunakan jarinya untuk menggulung rambut sahabatnya yang telah berubah warna menjadi cokelat terang, Kyungsoo berusaha menjadi motivator bagi Luhan.

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya!" Luhan mengelak dengan sopan. "Kegagalan yang kumaksud di sini, adalah, kematian Sehun dalam melawan hawa dingin..."

Memiringkan kepala dengan tatapan polos, Kyungsoo memilih diam dan menantikan cerita lanjutan dari Luhan.

"Dia, sudah terjebak di dalam balok es beku selama berhari-hari. Jantungnya tidak berdenyut, tubuhnya pun tak bergerak. Aku percaya jika dia masih hidup, namun kebanyakan orang menganggapnya telah mati. Bagaimana aku tidak menjadi ketakutan dalam situasi begini?"

Satu tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, menepuk bahu Luhan beberapa kali, kemudian memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Berdoalah, Lu. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini. Karena, kekuatan sang _Pencipta Kehidupan_ di atas sana jauh lebih dahsyat dan ajaib, dari semua ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi yang berhasil ditemukan oleh bangsa kita."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah di sore hari, Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah menata jadwalnya seefektif mungkin. Pulang ke rumah, istirahat, makan dan belajar.

Namun, Suho tiba-tiba saja mengacaukan semuanya!

"Datanglah ke Kediaman Kaisar malam ini!"

"Aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Kekaisaran, Suho." Kyungsoo menatap pemuda tampan yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Kelas selama bertahun-tahun itu dengan datar.

"Tidak masalah! Aku dan keluargaku juga datang, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir akan sendirian." Suho tersenyum ramah seraya menjawab Kyungsoo dengan sabar.

"Aku tidak memiliki orang tua yang berprofesi sebagai Professor seperti dirimu, Suho." Luhan pun menatap Suho dengan datar.

"Astaga, teman-teman, ini bukan soal status keluarga. Ini hanya sebuah acara berkumpul yang sederhana, demi menyambut selesainya meditasi yang dilakukan oleh kekasihku di Muentain." Suho akhirnya menjelaskan apa tujuannya mengundang Kyungsoo dan Luhan ke rumah Kaisar yang memimpin benua dan negara mereka tercinta.

"Oh. Astaga, berarti Yixing sudah kembali?!" Luhan membulatkan mata Rusanya dengan antusiasme tinggi.

Kekasih Suho yang merupakan putri tunggal Kaisar Yixuan itu memang merupakan teman dekat Luhan –_sebelum Kyungsoo_. Dulu, mereka berempat masuk sekolah bersama. Namun, sebagai seorang calon pemimpin Lemuria di masa depan, Yixing memutuskan untuk menunda pendidikan formalnya demi menjalani meditasi yang dapat _mempertajam cakranya_.

Karena, _ketajaman cakra_ adalah syarat mutlak yang harus dimiliki oleh pemimpin bangsa peradaban tinggi seperti Lemuria, agar dapat membimbing rakyatnya dengan benar.

"Ya. Aku ingin merayakan kegembiraanku dan keluarga Kaisar bersama kalian, teman-temanku yang cantik!" Kedua tangan Suho meraih sebelah pipi Luhan dan Kyungsoo, kemudian mencubitnya pelan. "Bagaimana? Bersedia datang?"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan akhirnya datang juga, di rumah Kaisar Yixuan yang berbentuk segitiga dengan Burung Hantu sungguhan bertengger di ujungnya. Bangunan berhiaskan cat putih itu bersinar dalam gelap, seakan sedang memberi tahu seluruh alam jika mereka yang berada di dalamnya sedang bersuka cita.

Dua gadis cantik dalam balutan gaun biru yang bagian roknya panjang itu menyerukan salam, kemudian masuk setelah seorang pelayan mempersilahkan.

Di dalam rumah Kaisar, hanya ada sedikit tamu –yang mayoritasnya berasal dari keluarga Kekaisaran serta para professor terkemuka. Kyungsoo jadi yakin, jika dirinya dan Luhan adalah satu-satunya rakyat biasa di sini. Namun, dia tidak merasa minder sama sekali.

Karena, dia ke sini demi menemui temannya, bukannya menyombongkan dirinya.

"Yixing!" Luhan mengangkat sedikit bagian dari gaunnya dan berlari menuju seorang gadis cantik yang berada di sisi Suho. Mereka pun melepas rindu dengan cara berpelukan sejenak.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu!" Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum, sebuah lesung manis terbentuk di sebelah pipinya.

Kyungsoo memandangi pasangan kekasih di hadapannya dengan senyum bahagia –meski batinnya sedang nanar. Suho semakin tampan ketika memakai jas hitam formal, sementara Yixing bertambah cantik berkat gaun putih bertabur mutiara murni yang bagian rok dan lengannya memanjang. Mereka sama-sama memiliki kebaikan hati, wajah menawan dan senyum malaikat yang sama sehingga sangat serasi ketika disatukan.

Suho dan Yixing tampak seperti pasangan cinta baru keluar dari buku dongeng, yang memiliki kisah super manis dengan akhir yang bahagia selamanya.

Tidak seperti yang Kyungsoo alami. Dirinya sangat berbeda dengan kekasihnya, sehingga kesulitan untuk bersatu.

Kyungsoo suka membaca, sementara Kai gemar berolahraga.

Kyungsoo mencintai kedamaian, sementara Kai menyukai peperangan.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang perawan yang menjaga kesuciannya dengan sepenuh hati, sementara Kai adalah seorang pemuda nakal yang sudah meniduri gadis lain sejak baru pubertas.

Dengan semua poin itu, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo memiliki kisah cinta semanis Suho dan Yixing? Entah kenapa, gadis bermata bulat ini tiba-tiba menerima sebuah firasat asing, yang menyatakan jika dirinya dan Kai tidak akan memiliki akhir kisah cinta yang bahagia.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, kau datang juga? Kemarilah, aku merindukanmu!" Lamunan Kyungsoo dibuyarkan oleh lambaian tangan Yixing yang memanggil dirinya.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan tersenyum canggung karena ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yixing sejak tiga tahun berlalu.

"Kau semakin cantik, Xingie. Penantian Suho benar-benar terbalaskan." Gurau Kyungsoo agar suasana di sekitarnya mencair.

Yixing tertawa kecil, sementara Suho hanya menampilkan senyum tanpa dosanya yang begitu polos.

"Sebagai _Sang Bijaksana_, tentu saja Xingie harus selalu tampil cantik. Benar kan?"

Meski sudah berpacaran selama enam tahun, namun dari dulu sampai sekarang Suho tidak pernah menyentuh kekasihnya secara frontal. Bahkan, saat ini, dia sama sekali tak menggenggam tangan atau merangkul bahu Yixing.

Sebagai anak dari Kaisar dan Professor, Yixing dan Suho dituntut untuk menjadi warga negara yang baik dan mematuhi aturan. Sehingga, mereka kini sedang mematuhi aturan berpacaran yang berlaku di Lemuria ; _Dilarang bermesraan di depan umum. Ciuman dan pelukan harus dilakukan di tempat pribadi. Berhubungan intim baru dilegalkan setelah resmi menikah_.

Sangat kontras dengan gaya berpacaran di Atlantis –_yang tadi dikatakan oleh Kai_, bukan?

"_Sang Bijaksana_? Berarti, kemampuan memimpin dan cenayangmu sudah sempurna?" Kyungsoo memandangi Yixing dengan takjub, kagum dengan kemampuan temannya menjadi pemimpin negara walau usianya masih dua puluh tahun.

"Kesempurnaan, hanya milik _Sang Pencipta_. Sebagai _Sang Bijaksana_, tugasku di sini hanya memimpin bangsa Lemuria dalam menjalani hidup –_nanti, setelah Ayahku lepas jabatan_. Selain itu, aku juga bisa melihat ke masa depan, sebagai pelengkap apa saja yang harus kumiliki sebelum menjadi Ratu Lemuria."

"Kau bisa meramal? Keren sekali! Maukah kau meramal masa depanku?" Mengadahkan tangannya, Luhan sudah bersiap untuk membiarkan Yixing membaca masa depannya.

"Bagaimana kalau, Kyungsoo saja yang aku ramal lebih dulu?" Yixing meringis pada Luhan –_yang sedang memberengut sebal_.

"Aku? Oh, tidak perlu, Xing! Aku lebih suka mengikuti permainan kehidupan." Jawab Kyungsoo diplomatis.

"Kau sangat perlu, Kyung. Wajahmu terlihat suram akibat garis kebingungan yang menutupi kecantikanmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan hasil ramalannya kepada siapapun, kecuali dirimu. Mau ya?"

Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan selain mengangguk. Tangan kanannya pun terulur di hadapan Yixing.

Meraba permukaan halus telapak tangan Kyungsoo menggunakan jemari cantiknya, Yixing memejamkan mata demi sebuah gambaran jelas yang menurutnya akan terjadi di masa depan temannya ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Yixing melepas tangan Kyungsoo cepat dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Saliva menuruni kerongkongannya dengan susah akibat semua bayang-bayang masa depan Kyungsoo yang muncul dan membingungkan isi kepalanya. Tidak tahan berdiam diri, Yixing pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik lirih.

"Kenapa, kau terus melanjutkan sebuah hubungan yang sudah jelas-jelas terlarang? Kelak, kalian malah akan menyakiti banyak orang, Kyungsoo..."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Review?

Acetaminophen Kwon

13 Feb. 15

20.28


End file.
